Ame ni Utare
by BoraX 007
Summary: Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seharusnya dia sudah mati, atau dia datang untuk menepati janjinya. Atau mereka hanya sekedar orang yang mirip. Mungkin saja, karena sifat meraka benar-benar berbeda./SeijuuroTetsuya


**Disclamer:** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Pairing: SeijuuroTetsuya**

 **Rate:T (?)**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Ame ni Utare**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

* * *

~enjoy...

* * *

Seperti de javu. Aku mengadah kelangit. Aku sedang mencari seseorang ataukah sesuatu disana. Ya, inilah yang selalu kulakukan saat kecil duluh. Saat hujan tepatnya. Aku berpikir diatas sana mungkin ada seseorang yang menumpahkan air dari langit. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia? Dimana rumahnya? Mengapa ia melakukannya? Dan selalu mengulangi nya? Aku ingin memberitahu nya atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkannya agar berhenti mengguyurkan air itu. Aku membenci hujan. Karena hujan selalu mencuri segala yang kumiliki.

* * *

'Seii-nii, kenapa Shiro-chan tidur di got? Tidakkah dia kedinginan? Kenapa dia tidur terbalik? Kenapa perutnya membesar? Apakah dia hamil lagi? Bukannya kita sudah menyuntikknya? Bisakah kita menggugurkan anaknya, aku tidak ingin Shiro-chan lebih menyayangi anak-anaknya dari pada aku.'

Saat itu aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang ku tahu, di malamnya anjing ku pergi dari rumah ditengah guyuran hujan, dan paginya kami menemukannya mengambang di saluran pembuangan.

'Dia tidak tidur bodoh, dia mati. dan dari mana kau tahu kata menggugurkan itu?'

Dia selalu mengataiku bodoh. Namun, aku tahu dia selalu menyangiku lebih dari siapapun.

'Dari sinetron yang sering ditonton Kaa-san. Kenapa Shiro mati, Seii-nii?'

'Sepertinya Kaa-san harus berhenti menonton sinetron.'

'Dia mati karena terbawa arus hujan. Baiklah, ayo pulang. Sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi.'

Dan dia selalu menggenggam erat tanganku. Melindungiku dari teman-teman sekolahku yang selalu mencoba menjahiliku.

'Apakah kita meninggalkan Shiro, Seii-nii?'

'Biarkan saja. Nanti juga habis dimakan belatung atau orang lain akan membuangnya jika tidak tahan dengan baunya. Lagi pula ia mati karena salahnya sendiri yang tidak tahu berenang. Makanya kau harus belajar berenang, baka ototou.'

Dia kejam karena ingin mengajariku bahwa dunia ini jauh lebih kejam. Atau karena dia tahu bahwa tak selamanya ia mampu melindungi dari kekejaman orang lain. Makanya ia ingin aku belajar menjadi kuat.

'Aku benci hujan. Aku tidak ingin Shiro mati. aku akan menangis jika Shiro-chan tidak pulang bersama kita.'

'Benarkah, kamu tidak ingin pulang?'

Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyangkal ucapannya dan aku lebih memilih meninggalkan 1000 Shiro, daripada sekali mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Tangannya terlalu hangat dan nyaman untuk diabaikan.

* * *

Aku mempunyai orang tua tapi aku tak pernah merasa benar-benar mempunyai orang tua. Yang kutahu aku hanya punya Seii-nii yang selalu menjagaku dan menemaniku bermain. Dan suatu hari jika ada seseorang yang bertanya padaku mana yang akan kupilih orang tuaku ataukah saudaraku, aku pasti akan menjawab tanpa berpikir sekalipun.

* * *

'Seii-nii, kenapa kau selalu berada di tempat ini? Ibu berkata bahwa kau sakit, benarkah Seii-nii sakit?'

'Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Tapi aku baik-baik saja.'

Dia menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya. Berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dia dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia berkata akan melindungiku. Namun, aku tahu dia diam-diam menangis lewat tubuhnya yang bergetar.

'Tetsu, mungkin aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu bermain. Tak apakan? Tapi yakinlah aku pasti selalu menjagamu. Aku akan selalu berda disampingmu.'

'Kenapa Seii-nii tak bisa lagi bermain denganku? '

'Seii-nii harus menyusul Shiro.'

'Jika Seii-nii menyusul Shiro, berarti Seii-nii mati. aku tidak ingin Seii-nii mati, ibu bilang orang mati tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

'Dengarkanlah Tetsu, kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi kematian memanglah sebuah keharusan jadi jika seseorang mati percuma saja menangisinya itu tak akan merubah apa-apa karena sebelum kita dilahirkan kita telah ditakdirkan mati suatu hari nanti, cepat atau lambat.'

'Buat apa menyusul Shiro? Pokoknya aku tidak ingin Seii-nii mati. Aku akan makan sedikit jika Seii-nii mati.'

Saat itu adalah kali pertama aku menyangkal ucapannya. Buat apa mematuhi ucapannya jika aku tak bisa mematuhinya lain kali.

'Seii-nii harus menyusul Shiro, ia sedang dijahili teman-temannya. Tapi Seii-nii akan akan pulang secepatnya.'

Ia membohongiku, dan aku percaya akan kebohongannya. Aku akan terus percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali. Walaupun kenyataannya dia tak akan pernah kembali.

'Seii-nii, janji?'

'Aku janji.'

Janji yang tak tertepati. Janji yang menorehkan luka.

'Kapan Seii-nii akan menyusul Shiro?'

'Sebentar, jika Seii-nii tidur dan tak bisa dibangunkan lagi.'

'Seii-nii hujan, aku tidak suka hujan. Bisakah kau membuat mereka berhenti.'

'… Tetsu bisakah kau brjanji padaku, carilah kebahagiaanmu, kalau perlu tinggalkan rumah, dan cari kebahagiaanmu diluar sana.'

Hari itu ia mengucapkan sesuatu namun seolah memoryku tak ingin mengingatnya akupun melupakannya. Yang kutahu dia menyuruhku mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti maknanya, sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan? Seii-nii selelu melarangku keluar rumah tapi hari itu ia menyuruhku meninggalkan rumah jadi kupikir entah apa maknanya tapi kebahagiaan itu mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Di luar jendela hujan turun dengan derasnya, membentur kaca bening di ruangan serbah putih itu seolah akan menghancurkannya. Aku berbalik memeluknya, mencoba mencari kehangatan darinya, namun yang kudapati hanyalah tubuh kaku yang telah mendingin.

'Seii-nii telah menyusul Shiro. Tapi dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali.'

* * *

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan aku baru sadar bahwa hari itu hujan kembali mencuri sesuatu dariku.

.

* * *

.

Yah seperti de javu yang bagaikan kutukan, ditempat yang sama dan suasana yang sama. gerimis. Yang sebentar lagi hujan akan semakin deras. Hari ini saudara perempuanku menyusul saudara laki-lakiku yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Di umur yang sama 18 tahun, mereka pergi dengan lucunya, dengan penyakit yang tak di ketahui. 11 tahun lalu, saat umurku masih 6 tahun saudara laki-laki ku yang sangat sehat tiba-tiba jatuh sakit di umurnya yang ke 17, seperti kakak perempuanku mereka dirawat dirumah sakit hampir setahun, dan akhirnya mereka pun terkalahlan.

Para pelayat telah meninggalkan area pemakaman satu persatu, hanya ada beberapa sanak keluarga yang masih setia untuk menjilat.

Kulihat ibuku terduduk memeluk nisan yang bertuliskan Akashi Momoi, sedang ayah mencoba untuk menabahkan ibu.

Ayah telah lebih dahulu kehilangan putra kesayangannya dan hari ini ibu kehilangan putri yang dicintainya. Mereka telah kehilangan putra putri yang selama ini dibangga-banggakannya dan menyisahkan aku, seorang putra yang selama ini tak pernah diperhatikan.

Tapi aku tak peduli dengan siapa yang kalian cintai atau sayangi.

Ibu terus menangis, aku mendengus dalam hatiku. Kenapa mereka menganggap kematian bagaikan sesuatu yang sangat buruk? Padahal kematian itu adalah sebuah keharusan jadi jika seseorang mati percuma saja menangisinya itu tak akan merubah apa-apa karena sebelum kita dilahirkan kita telah ditakdirkan mati suatu hari nanti, cepat atau lambat.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ibu berhasil dibujuk untuk pulang. Dia-mereka- berjalan kearahku. Kulihat wajah ibuku yang sembab didalam pelukan ayah, tak ada lagi air mata disana mungkin telah habis terkuras, ibu bahkan pingsan berkali-kali sebelum pemakaman. Aku tetap pada posisiku, namun begitu terkejut ketika ibu menghampiriku dan memelukku. Terasa sangat aneh, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku begitu menyesal selama ini iri terhadap Momoi yang bisa merasakan pelukan ibu, tahu begini rasanya pelukan orang itu sejuta lebih nyaman. Sejujurnya aku ingin melepaskan diri namun sebuah bisikan ditelingaku membuatku terpaku.

"Aku mohon, kamu jangan meninggalkan ibu."

Mereka pun berlalu, dengan ibu yang dibantu oleh salah satu keluarganya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan kurasakan di bahuku. Aku tak bergeming.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang bersama kami." Suara ayah terdengar parau.

"Aku ingin disini sebentar. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Ucapku tetap pada posisiku, membelakangi ayah. Mataku terpaku pada dua makam di hadapanku.

Dan akhirnya mereka semuapun pergi.

Hahaha, lucu sekali. Mereka melarangku untuk meninggalkannya, baru memberiku perhatian, eh. Ini kah bentuk keputus asaan kalian, karena sekarang hanya akulah satu-satunya harapan kalian.

Maaf saja, aku bukan boneka yang bisa kalian mainkan. Tak ada scenario orang lain dalam hidupku. Walaupun beberapa jalan memang harus kulewati dan kematian adalah finishnya. Tapi aku menyetir hidupku sendiri.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berdiri diantara dua makam di hadapanku. Akashi Seijūrō dan Akashi Momoi.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

"Aku menyayangimu Seii-nii. Mungkin setahun lagi aku akan ikut denganmu untuk menyusul Shiro. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menepati janjiku, aku tidak ingin seperti dirimu yang hanya bisa berjanji dan berbohong."

.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

.


End file.
